


How can you not see you're beautiful to me?

by MelodiousPoison



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Drabble, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodiousPoison/pseuds/MelodiousPoison
Summary: I think the tags speak for themselves ~Regardless, shameless smut about a more 'fluffier' Yuuri





	How can you not see you're beautiful to me?

Viktor loves him. It was a simple reality but to Yuuri, it was inexplicable, insane. How a man who was every inch a God to him both physically and soul-wrenching deep. Could love him like this. He lowers his gaze to the barely concealed, shapeless form of his post-season body. He felt every roll on his stomach, the weight his body will cling till when the moment came to lose it all again. Viktor was voracious for it, clinging to the soft, tender body of his love and lover. Everything was heightened for Yuuri when he was touched as Viktor pulls the robe away from the gasping man in front of him. Every touch, pure bursts of live sparks across his entire body as he falls towards right into the waiting arms of Viktor. It only increased when muscle gave way to plushness, skin that can be squeezed and nuzzled. Bitten into which Viktor favoured greatly, tasting the salty sweetness of Yuuri on his tongue. His stomach was rounded and usually the cause of nervousness twinging through the Japanese man, but Viktor adored it. Especially when he squeezed his soft back and felt it pressed down onto him as he willingly lays himself back on the bed. He sinks lower and Yuuri whines but all it does is pulls Viktor towards Yuuri’s mouth to devour the noises he makes. 

 

Yuuri was so adorable, the little breaths he made, his stamina not quite as insane as Viktor had come to expect. Instead, it was replaced with this breathlessness which threatened to take Viktor’s own away. He travels his hands downwards and digs into the plump flesh of Yuuri’s rear before he pushes him over and manages to manoeuvre himself on top with a fumbling stutter in between. All it does is make the familiar heat rise in Yuuri’s cheeks as he tries to turn himself away. Yuuri could never quite get rid of the embarrassment of having Viktor lavish attention on him while he was like this. Viktor refused to allow him to hide away however as he leans forward and begins kissing his cheek, then his lips, his neck and it took all of him to try not shift Viktor off. His hips shift, and he clenches before he’s forced to relax with a forceful squeeze of his behind by Viktor with a whiny; “Yuuri.” Viktor bites down on his lip, his doggedness replaced with momentary worry before Yuuri had ensured him that he enjoyed his attention. It was just too much at times. To have someone so beautiful direct his attention when he was like this. That only annoyed Viktor. How could he not see he was so tantalising to him. He made it his mission to show it to Yuuri. Taking the soft lump beneath his lips he releases his tongues and begins to lick along the nub while caressing smoothly over before forcing the plump thighs upwards to rub against his own back. He feels the twitching awakening of Yuuri’s attraction, and he coos, forcing the other to look at him with a fire burning in his eyes.

 

Happy to have succeeded in distracting Yuuri from his own thoughts, Viktor releases Yuuri’s legs once more but with this, he begins to playfully grind against Yuuri’s lap. Yuuri, now burning with vengeance begins to light move against Viktor, his plush thighs succeeding in giving him more area to slide against Viktor’s body. Viktor hums appreciatively, his eyes lowered though his real reaction was hidden beneath his gnawed upon lips, a flush threatening to bloom from his cheeks down to his neck and shoulders.  
Until he is no longer able to contain the desires he held for Yuuri and pulls at the still only hardening length. He was never quite patient with the things he truly wanted, and this want went beyond mere fancy. It overwhelmed him. Having prepped himself before entering the bedroom while he was in the shower, he lifts himself upwards only to slowly descend on him. Sucking in his breath, he refuses to look away from Yuuri who does the same, their concentration wholly focused on the other. One he bottoms out on him, he splays his fingers over Yuuri’s stomach and lifts himself once more.

 

Their pace was soon controlled by Yuuri who had dug his fleshy hands into Viktor’s hips and began to thrust upwards. Even so, Viktor did his best to give as much as he got from Yuuri, body bouncing in an attempt to keep up with the increasingly harried pace.  
Yuuri in his concentration completely forgets any self-consciousness he held, body quivering with the extra weight. Viktor allows himself the chance to savour it, from the roundness of Yuuri’s cheeks right down to those thick and powerful thighs he now grips, no longer able to completely support himself with pace Yuuri demanded. Harder, their movements clash against each other, softness concealing the muscle beneath and Yuuri utilises it all. Taking one of his hands from Viktor and applying it to the now surging length, he moves his palmed hand up and down in tempo with their movements. The bodily sounds thump and squelch between the lube and precum dripping from Viktor’s rear made Yuuri watch in awe, as he looks in between the still moving Viktor and his own. It was a mess, one they had created together.

 

Feeling an onslaught of decadent destruction, Viktor lets out fevered plea;  
“I’m gonna” Yuuri cuts him off before he continues, forcing a choked cry to escape from Yuuri.

 

He pummels Viktor’s hole before he feels the familiar pulsing and releases Viktor’s dick. Hot thick liquid escapes from the tip, partially releasing over Viktor’s chin who lets out his tongue in an attempt to taste his own release. The sight alone causes Yuuri to lose his final rhythm, stuttering into Viktor as his length squirts inside, his body trembling and wobbling from his own exertions. They never spoke much with the immediate aftermath. It always seemed too much for their bodily union but instead, they allow silence and their actions speak for them. Viktor falls forward as he nuzzles into Yuuri’s shoulder sleepily. He was never one to want to clean like Yuuri. Yuuri, however, indulges him, and kisses the silvered head tiredly, hand now placed on the small of Viktor’s back. Comfort and safety, Viktor loves this body and who it represented, though he held secretly he loved when Yuuri was bigger because it seemed more physically real. He releases a soft sigh and closes his eyes, their legs entangling together.


End file.
